


Одержимость

by fandom Arfografiya 2020 (fandom_Arfografiya_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, High School, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Saratov challenge, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Саратов, Старшая школа, ФБ, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020, безответная любовь, найди их всех, односторонние отношения, чепупела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Arfografiya_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Arfografiya%202020
Summary: На приветственной церемонии на сцену вышел лучший студент школы, и в этот момент Арфография-кун понял, что пропал.
Relationships: Arfografiya-kun/Cvetik-sempai, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Арфография-кун/Цветик-сэмпай
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: 2 левел: тексты, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Одержимость

**Author's Note:**

> На приветственной церемонии на сцену вышел, чтобы поприветствовать новичков, лучший студент школы, и в этот момент Арфография-кун понял, что пропал.   
У лучшего студента были восхитительные черные волосы ниже плеч, собранные в низкий хвост, тонкие черты лица и самые потрясающие в мире глаза цвета грозового неба. Имя у него тоже было необыкновенное - Цветик-кун!  
Арфография-кун даже не слышал, что Цветик-сэмпай говорит: просто вслушивался в его негромкий мягкий голос и млел.  
Арфография-кун понял, что он просто обязан стать ему как можно ближе.  
Начал он с того, что после церемонии подбежал к доске со списком классов и нашел заветное имя в графе “Класс 3-В”. Нашел на плане школы, выданном перед распределением, закрепленную классную комнату и решил попытаться найти ее.  
В классе еще кто-то был.   
Высокий блондин с длинной косой взмахнул руками так плавно, словно преодолевал сопротивление воды.  
\- Жизнь ужасна несправедлива, друг мой! В этом году мне совершенно не с кем будет поговорить на переменах…  
\- Приходи на обед к нам, - сказал высокий парень с повязкой на глазу. - Тебе бы лишь драму устроить. Все равно ты за обычную перемену даже предложение закончить не успеешь, трещотка.   
Цветик-сэмпай негромко хмыкнул и утешающе похлопал блондина по руке.   
\- Действительно, Зилс-сан, будем встречаться в литературном клубе. Не нужно разводить трагедию из-за того, что мы попали в разные классы. В прошлом году Один-кун учился не с нами, но это не мешало нам общаться.   
Блондин грустно покачал головой.  
\- Ваши сердца выточены из камня.   
Одноглазый заржал, спугнув пару одноклассниц, щебетавших о летних каникулах.   
\- Бросай свою нетленку, иди в стендаперы!  
Блондин печально вздохнул, всем обликом выражая отчаяние. Потом махнул рукой - вновь плавно, будто даже лениво.  
\- Ну что, в книжное кафе? Отметим начало учебного года?  
Его собеседники кивнули и стали собираться.  
Арфография-кун отскочил от двери и побежал к выходу, чтобы проследить, куда они пойдут.  
  
За первую учебную неделю он узнал, что Цветик-сэмпай дружит с Зилс-сэмпаем и Один-сэмпаем, а с остальными общается словно нехотя, вежливо, но без интереса. Что Цветик-сэмпай сидит на второй парте в среднем ряду и предпочитает писать ручками с черными чернилами - именно черными были чернила на всех черновиках, которые Арфография-кун вылавливал из ближайшей мусорной корзины.   
После школы, когда не было клубных занятий, Цветик-сэмпай шел прямо домой (две остановки на метро и еще пять на автобусе), либо заходил с Зилс-сэмпаем и Один-сэмпаем в книжное кафе, где можно было и почитать, и перекусить.  
Цветик-сэмпай также состоял в литературном и химическом клубах - Арфография-кун записался в оба, но из химического его выгнали в первый же день, когда он устроил взрыв из химикатов, которые до этого момента учитель химии полагал совершенно безопасными и инертными. Арфография-кун обиделся и затаил злобу, но важнее было то, что Лис-сенсей, руководитель литературного клуба, принял его радушно, работы его назвал “вполне читабельными” и предложил прочитать пару стихотворений перед всеми.  
Арфография-кун ухватился за возможность произвести впечатление всеми конечностями, долго выбирал лучшие стихотворения, с утра раз пять менял одежду - в итоге, конечно, пришлось идти в форме, но он завязал галстук самым красивым красивым узлом…  
\- Неплохо для новичка, - равнодушно сказал Цветик-сэмпай. - Конечно, рифма “кровь-любовь” уже слишком избита, к тому же стихотворный размер скачет, но при желании все можно исправить. Особенно поработайте над метафорами, а то от “чепупела словно карма погрузила в мрак Саратов” - это как-то… действительно чересчур. Пожалейте читателей.   
Арфография-кун думал, что Цветик-сэмпай необыкновенный. Такой красивый, такой умный, такой талантливый. А тот…  
Любовь в сердце Арфографии-куна перерождалась в ненависть.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
